This research program was designed to evaluate brain regulation of coitus in the female rat. The studies will differentiate hormone and neural control of behavior by using the ovariectomized and intact animal. Brain regulation of coitus will be studied by using implantation of drugs in specific loci, radio frequency ablation and partial surgical disruption of specific fiber systems. Evaluation of physiological processes will be accomplished by monitoring vaginal cycles, counting tubal ova, ovarian and uterine weights, and ovarian histology. Innovative concepts in controlling "aberrant" human sexual behavior established a need for more knowledge on the neuroendocrine control of copulatory behavior.